Referências e inspirações
Esta página têm como foco agrupar informações sobre mídias, acontecimentos ou fatos que podem ter inspirado certos elementos em ''Cuphead''. |-|Personagens = *Cuphead é baseado em personagen de desenhos animados antigos, mais notavelmente o copo do desenho animado Evil Mickey attacks Japan, como afirma um desenvolvedor. **Sua segunda maior inspiração é Bimbo o Cão. **Ele também é baseado no Mickey Mouse e o Gato Felix. **Ele também pode ter sido influenciado pelo design de vários personagens de porcelana da Sinfonia Tola The China Shop. 23aa2e01dc1d73d475d0fbbdc94420fd.jpg|Cuphead e Bimbo lado a lado, note as similaridades. *Mugman parece ter sido baseado no Oswaldo o Coelho Sortudo, compartilhando um esquema de cores semelhante. *Seu nome é uma referência ao personagem de vídeo game Mega Man, pois a pronúncia de seus nomes e seus esquemas de cores são semelhantes. **Uma coisa que suporta isso são os níveis Run N' Gun do jogo, pois vários são baseados em Mega Man *Seu design pode ter sido baseado no do personagem Mr. Coffepot do cartum Picnic Panic. **Ambos os personagens também possuem crianças-copos que eles devem cuidar. *Porkrind é muito semelhante ao comerciante do jogo Wonder Boy III: The Dragon's Trap, que também é um porco com um tapa-olho. *Porkrind também é semelhante ao personagem Gaguinho da série animada Looney Tunes. *Seu nome é um trocadilho com a palavra "pork rind" que é "torresmo" em inglês. *Sua voz e saudação grave e desgastada pode ser uma referência ao personagem The Merchant de Resident Evil 4. *O nome do trio é uma referência a o Rat Pack, um grupo de artistas da década de 50 composto por Frank Sinatra, Dean Martin, Sammy Davis Jr., Peter Lawford e Joey Bishop. *Suas aparências e personaliades podem ter sido inspiradas pelos Três Patetas: Moe Tato em Moe Howard, Weepy em Curly Howard e Psycarrot em Larry Fine. *O Root Pack pode ter sido inspirado por outros vegetais antropomórficos de desenhos animados, como The Tears of an Onion (1938) e The Fresh Vegetable Mystery (1939). *A voz não usada para Psycarrot parece ser uma referência a o filme de horror Tubarão. *Seu design parece ser uma referência a o Slime, um inimigo comum e mascote de Dragon Quest. *A forma como Goopy se desloca na forma de um soco na primeira fase parece semelhante ao ataque feito por The Blob do jogo ClayFighter. *Algumas expressões faciais de Goopy em ambas suas 1ª e 2ª fases lembram Brom Brones do ComiColor Cartoon The Headless Horsemen. *A expressão facial que ele tem em sua ultima fase é uma referência a várias lápides animadas em Swing You Sinners!, um desenho animado dos Estúdios Fleischer que é referenciado várias vezes no jogo. *A frase de morte antiga de Goopy era: "Você está esmagado! Eu acho que você deveria tentar mais". Isso pode ser uma referência ao filme Os Caça-Fantasmas. *Seu ataque na sua terceira fase pode ser uma referência aos inimigos Whomp na franquia Super Mario. *O penteado de Hilda Berg parece ser inspirado no da Betty Boop. *Com seu nariz grande e corpo esguio, Hilda Berg também parece ser inspirada em Olívia Palito de Popeye. *Seu nome é um trocadilho com o LZ 129 Hindenburg, um dirigível alemão que caiu em um campo em Nova Jersey em 1937. *A primeira frase de morte de Hilda pode ser uma referência a o filme Clube dos Cafajestes, pois a rima "A Wimp and a Blimp" é originária do filme. *A animação para o ataque de tornados da Hilda é uma referência á o movimento Geki Hishoken de Andy Bogard no jogo Real Bout Fatal Fury 2: The Newcomers. *Uma frase removida "Coleman" que Hilda falaria, é uma referência a seu designer, Joseph Coleman. *As transformações em constelações de Hilda em sua 2ª fase podem ter sido inspiradas pelas batalhas de chefes em Three Wonders: Chariot or Contra: Hard Corps. *A fase final de Hilda tem uma semelhança impressionante á Hypnos de Three Wonders: Chariot. *Hilda Berg parece ter sido inspirada em bruxas, desde sua voz soar como uma voz idosa até seu nariz longo, isso também é mostrado pois ela parece usar "mágica" para se transformar nos signos. **Astrologia e os signos em si também são associados com bruxas e mágia ás vezes. **O nome Hilda pode ter sido inspirado por Broomhilda (Brunilda). *A habilidade de Cagney de transformar seu rosto em uma arma e atirar sementes é um trocadilho com o nome "pistilo", um orgão reprodutivo no centro do rosto de uma flor, e "pistola", um tipo de arma. *A fase final de Cagney pode ser uma referência á Audrey II do filme de 1936 A Pequena Loja dos Horrores. *O nome de Cagney e seu ataque de atirar sementes pode ser uma referência a James Cagney, um ator americano que fazia o papel de bandido na maioria dos filmes que ele estava. *O rosto fofo de Cagney em sua introdução junto com o fundo da batalha pode ter sido inspirado pela Sinfonia Tola de 1932 chamada Flowers and Trees. *O ataque de atirar sementes de Cagney é muito similar á o de Papaya Dance em Gunstar Super Heroes, uma franquia que é referenciada várias vezes no jogo. **Adicionalmente, a Planta Dentária Voadora que Cagney sumona se parece com as bombas que Papaya Dance joga em sua luta. *A animação de introdução de Cagney pode ser uma possível referência á provocação de Necro de Street Fighter III. *A animação ociosa de Cagney em sua primeira fase é uma referência a o estilo de dança de um fantasma no desenho animado Swing You Sinners!, que é, por sua vez, uma referência á Monroe Silver, um comediante popular da década de 30 que frequentemente fazia uma dança similar em suas rotinas. *As Plantas Dentárias Bebês que Cagney sumona lembram os Munchers da franquia de Super Mario. *Tudo nesse nível é uma homenagem á o jogo de luta Street Fighter. **Suas aparências são provavelmente baseadas no Ryu e Ken, por causa de seu vestimento: Ribby veste calças brancas, luvas de boxe vermelhas e um cinto, semelhante a Ryu que usa um kimono branco, luvas vermelhas e uma bandana; enquanto Croaks usa uma calça vermelha, luvas de boxe marrons e um cinto parecido com Ken que usa um kimono vermelho e luvas marrons. **Em sua introdução antes do início da partida, Ribby e Croaks vão executar respectivamente as provocações de Ryu e Ken do Street Fighter III: 3rd Strike. A provocação de Ribby também é semelhante à de Akuma do Super Street Fighter II Turbo. **O ataque de Socos Flamejantes do Ribby é um ataque que combina o Hadoken de Ryu e Hundred Hand Slap de E. Honda. **A animação de Croaks cuspindo Vaga-lumes Flamejantes é bastante similar à de Dhalsim, usando o Yoga Flame. **A animação de Ribby ao rolar para a direção do jogador é semelhante a Blanka, ao fazer seu movimento Rolling Attack. **A animção de Ribby lançando seus projéteis em formato de bola é semelhante a animação do ataque Sonic Boom de Guile. **Croaks, ao girar a parte superior de seu corpo como um ventilador, parece um pouco semelhante a o Double Lariat de Zangief. **Os símbolos na máquina caça-níquel supostamente fazem referência a três personagens de Street Fighter: ***O Touro faz referência ao Balrog com seus ataques Charging Buffalo e Bursting Buffalo. Também pode ser uma referência a M. Bison em termos de nome, já que "bison" é "bisonte" em inglês, que é um bovino. ***O Tigre faz referência a Sagat com seus ataques Tiger Shot, Tiger Uppercut e Tiger Knee. ***A Serpente faz referência a Vega com sua tatuagem de cobra. **O fundo da batalha tem uma multidão de moscas torcendo, é uma referência ao fundo de Street Fighter, que geralmente tem uma multidão no fundo, também torcendo quando um personagem é derrotado. *Ambos Ribby e Croaks podem ter sido inspirados pelos Battletoads. Com Croaks tendo a cor marrom de Pimple e Ribby tendo a cor verde de tanto Rash ou Zitz. *Suas cores também podem ter sido inspiradas pelas histórias Frog and Toad por Arnold Lobel, especialmente pois Ribby é um sapo e Croaks é uma rã. A única diferença é que suas alturas estão mudadas, se eles realmente fossem inspirados por Frog e Toad, então Ribby (o Sapo), seria o alto e Croaks (a rã) seria o baixo. *Os nomes "Ribby" e "Croaks" podem ser um jogo de palavras sobre os nomes de dois personagens do filme Rocky: "Rocky" Balboa e Apollo "Creed". *Sua aparência é semelhante ao estilo de animação do animador Ub Iwerks, principalmente de seus sapos na Sinfonia Tola de 1929 Springtime e seu personagem Flip the Frog. *O design do nível pode ser uma referência á vários curtas da Era de Ouro da Animação, onde insetos se encontravam em lugares tipo hotéis e restaurantes, como no desenho animado The Coweb Hotel ou na Sinfonia Tola Woodland Cafe e vários outros. *De acordo com uma publicação no Twitter de sua animadora e designer, Tina Nawrocki, a design da Baronesa também foi inspirada por Letty Lynton, Bebe Daniels, Betty Grable e Loretta Young; atrizes conhecidas nos anos 30. *A figura da Baronesa parece ser inspirado na rainha francesa, Maria Antonieta. Isso é indicado por ela, usando seu castelo de bolo em sua fase final, referenciando a frase "Deixe-os comer bolo", comumente atribuído à rainha. Isso também é sugerido por sua posição de autoridade e sua capacidade de separar sua cabeça do corpo e jogá-la, provavelmente fazendo uma alusão a execução por guilhotina na Revolução Francesa. *O design de movimento do castelo da Baronesa é semelhante com o do celeiro móvel de Swing You Sinners!, um curta animado referenciado várias vezes em Cuphead. *A aparência de Gob Packer é semelhante ao de Pac-Man. *O nome de Kernel Von Pop é uma referência à pipoca, ironicamente o próprio Kernel Von Pop é um doce de milho. *Beppi pode ter sido inspirado em Koko the Clown, famoso personagem da Fleischer Studios e coadjuvante dos curtas da Betty Boop. *O nome de Beppi é uma referência a Tito Beppi, um palhaço retratado por Lon Chaney no filme de 1928 Laugh, Clown, Laugh. *As ações de Beppi quando ele pula em seu carro e avança sobre o jogador é semelhante às ações feitas por Sweet Tooth da série Twisted Metal. *O cavalo em que Beppi está andando tem uma ligeira semelhança com Horace Horsecollar, um personagem dos desenhos animados de Mickey Mouse. * As pirâmides em sua última fase podem ser uma referência ao Olho da Providência. * O cachimbo na boca de Djimmi é uma mistura do cachimbo do Sherlock Holmes com o do Marinheiro Popeye. * O fato de que esta é uma batalha aérea contra um gênio egípcio pode ser uma referência do 5° nível do jogo Star Parodier. * Djimmi se parece um pouco com o Gênio de Aladdin, ambos compartilhando a musculatura, os braceletes e o fato que ambos tratam os protagonistas brincando. ** O Gênio em alemão é chamado de "Dschinni", que soa e é bem parecido com Djimmi. *O nome "Grim Matchstick" é provavelmente uma referência a Grim Natwick, o animador que originalmente criou a Betty Boop. **Seu último nome é provavelmente um trocadilho, pois os palitos de fósforos (Matchstick) são usados para criar fogo. **Seu primeiro nome é provavelmente uma referência aos Irmãos Grimm que usavam dragões em seus contos de fadas. * O filho de Wally Warbles compartilha características semelhantes com Pica-Pau, um personagem de um desenho animado popular da década de 1940. E o próprio Wally compartilha uma semelhança impressionante com o pássaro gigante chamado Rokh de Popeye encontra o Marinheiro Sindbad. Ele também pode ser semelhante aos abutres do desenho animado de 1931 chamado The Cat's Out. * O filho de Wally se assemelha ao design inicial do Pica-Pau, mas a diferença é que os seus olhos são amarelos e os do Pica-Pau são verdes. * O fato de Wally Warbles se esconder dentro de um relógio de cuco pode indicar uma sutil semelhança com Cuckoo Condor, um chefe do Wario Land 4. * As pílulas que os médicos de Wally cospem parecem se assemelhar as Megavitamins do Dr. Mario. * Wally pode ser uma referência a Stu de Donkey Kong Country Returns, já que ambos são pássaros cujo corpo está escondido por um objeto e com apenas a cabeça, as pernas e as asas visíveis. (Um relógio cuco esconde o corpo de Wally e um caldeirão esconde o corpo de Stu). ** As animações de introdução e fim da primeira fase de Wally também são semelhantes às animações de introdução e morte de Stu. * Seus ovos são semelhantes aos ovos de Yoshi da franquia do Super Mario. ** Seu ataque de cuspe de ovos também é semelhante ao ataque de Birdo da mesma franquia. *A Abelha Policial parece ser inspirado por uma formiga policial da animação Ants in the Plants, de 1940 . *Os mísseis de abelhas na segunda fase têm uma semelhança impressionante com os Banzai Bills da franquia Super Mario. A forma de Rumor com a cabeça conectada com o corpo com uma corrente é semelhante quando a cabeça dela cair com uma corrente anexada tem uma ligeira semelhança com a Chain Chomp também da mesma franquia. **A coroa de Rumor é semelhante a uma coroa usada por duas formigas-rainhas no curta animado de 1936 "The Cobweb Hotel". *O ataque de triângulos que Rumor usa em sua segunda fase se assemelha ao triângulo usado por The Sunken em Oxenfree. *A pose de introdução de Rumor é semelhante a pose de vitória de Q-Bee de Darkstalkers, segurando uma faca e um garfo de salada como Q-Bee. *Sally Stageplay aparentemente foi inspirada por Olivia Palito da série Popeye em devido ao seu corpo, assim como Hilda Berg. *O rosto de Sally Stageplay é semelhante ao da Rainha da animação de 1933, Snow-White. *A animação para sua terceira fase é algo semelhante a certos filmes de animação de recortes, como The Adventures of Prince Achmed (1926), Heaven and Earth Magic (1957) e Twice Upon a Time (1983), bem como as partes de desenhos animados da série britânica Monty Python's Flying Circus. *Sua linha de morte é uma referência a expressão "Quebre a perna", que significa "boa sorte" quando atores de teatro vão se apresentar. Ela porém diz isso no sentido literal, dizendo para quebrar as duas pernas. *A terceira fase de sua luta é baseada nas lutas de RPGs, como Final Fantasy, com seu recorte de papelão ficando imóvel e painéis com os nomes dos ataques aparecendo acima dela. *Sua introdução é semelhante a de Urien do Street Fighter III: 2nd Impact. * Embora não pareça, Cala Maria é baseada em Betty Boop (personagem dos desenhos animados dos Estúdios Fleischer), isso é mostrado em um dos esboços para seu design onde aparece a Betty Boop no episódio Dizzy Dishes. Outro exemplo de Cala Maria ter sido baseada em Betty Boop, está no episódio Where's Freddy (ou Betty Boop's Lifeguard) de 1934, onde Betty Boop se transforma em uma sereia **Os olhos de Cala Maria em sua primeira fase parecem ter sido baseados nos olhos de uma mariposa fêmea de um episódio das Sinfonias Tolas chamado Moth and the Flame (isso é mostrado no mesmo esboço onde tem a cena da Betty Boop em Dizzy Dishes). * Sua aparência em sua primeira fase (uma sereia) é baseada em Eliza, o segundo chefe de Gokujou Parodius. **Em seus esboços iniciais, Cala Maria usava um navio em sua cabeça (assim como Eliza). No entanto, isso foi descartado pois é difícil de animar. * A segunda forma de Cala Maria (uma seria górgona) (em termos de videogames) é baseada na versão da Medusa da série Sexy Parodius. * Sua forma final (uma cabeça flutuante) é uma referência à Medusa sendo decapitada por Perseus na mitologia grega. * O fato de que a batalha é uma batalha aérea, sua fase final também pode ser uma referência à batalha contra a Medusa no capítulo 9 de Kid Icarus: Uprising. * O inimigo tartaruga que Cala Maria convoca, tem uma semelhança impressionante com o personagem Toby Tortoise (Toby Tartaruga ou Tartaruga Toby em PT-BR), um personagem de dois episódios das Sinfonias Tolas da Disney chamados "A Tartaruga e a Lebre" e "O Retorno da Tartaruga Toby". *O design do King Dice é fortemente baseado em Cab Calloway, um famoso cantor de jazz americano, que apareceu em três desenhos animados da Betty Boop com suas músicas: Minnie the Moocher, Snow-White e The Old Man of the Mountain. Seu papel como antagonista pode se referir como Calloway interpretou os vilões em dois desses filmes (a Morsa Fantasma em Minnie the Moocher e o Velho da Montanha em The Old Man of the Mountain). **Como referência adicional, se o jogador é derrotado por King Dice, ele diz "Hi-de-ho", uma frase comumente associada a Cab Calloway e a música "Minnie the Moocher". **Os movimentos de suas luvas em seu ataque com cartas se assemelham com as versões de Cab Callowey em rotoscopia. **Sua trilha sonora lembra vagamente a música "Minnie the Moocher". *O design de The Devil é baseado no diabo de "Hell's Bells", um curta da série sinfonias Ingênuas. Além disso, a transformação de The Devil em uma aranha é baseada na aranha no início do mesmo curta. **The Devil também pode ser inspirado pelos demônios do curta da Betty Boop; Red Hot Mama. *Se o jogador concorda em dar ao The Devil todos os contratos de alma, isso resultará no final ruim em que Cuphead e Mugman se tornam subordinados corruptos. Esta é provavelmente uma referência ao final ruim em Contra: Hard Corps em que o jogador é convidado pelo Coronel Bahamut para se juntar a ele. *Sua forma na primeira fase é semelhante ao de Loki e ao Imperador Sardius, respectivamente, os chefes finais da dos jogos Ghouls 'n Ghosts e Super Ghouls 'n Ghosts. *A conquista de derrotar The Devil é chamado de Swing You Sinners, uma referência ao desenho animado de 1930 com o mesmo nome. |-|Estágios = *No fundo do cenário onde ocorre a luta, há uma bolsa denominada "ACME GROW", que é uma referência aos curtas do Looney Tunes e Merry Melodies, mais especificamente os desenhos animados de o Wile E. Coiote e Papaléguas. *O cenário onde ocorre a luta com Goopy parece assemelhar-se as florestas de filmes da Disney, como Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões e Bambi. *Seus ajudantes de OVNI podem ser uma referência para a transmissão de rádio de A Guerra dos Mundos de Orson Welles em 1938, que foi confundida por alguns ouvintes por notícias como uma invasão alienígena real. *O cenário onde a luta ocorre pode ser uma referência ao curta, The Cookie Carnival. * O uso de modelos 3D poligonais no plano de fundo de seu estágio pode ser uma referência ao uso de modelos físicos usados como plano de fundo em curtas dos Irmãos Fleischer, como nos curtas Popeye encontra o Marinheiro Sinbad, Popeye encontra Ali Babá e os 40 Ladrões, Pobre Cinderella, Pequeno Moinho Holandês. ** Um efeito 3D semelhante foi usado em Melodias Egípcias, uma Sinfonia Tola da Disney que coincidentemente também tem um tema egípcio. *Alguns dos favos de mel no fundo do cenário são semelhantes aos quartos de hotel do curta animado de 1936 "The Cobweb Hotel". *A estrutura de escritórios no cenário de batalha é semelhante à aparência monótona da vida vista no filme de 1928 de King Vidor, The Crowd. *Toda vez que a cortina cai, há a frase "CORTINA DE SEGURANÇA ASBESTOS" escrita nela. Isso se refere ao asbesto mineral anteriormente utilizado para produzir cortinas de segurança antes de ficar amplamente conhecido por causar câncer de pulmão, mesotelioma e asbestose. * Sua batalha é semelhante à Sinfonia Tola chamada King Neptune. No curta, uma sereia é mantida refém por piratas, então, as criaturas do mar, junto com o próprio Rei Netuno e outras sereias, tentam salvá-la. Já na batalha, Cala Maria é uma sereia que está tentando proteger seu contrato e sua alma de Cuphead e Mugman, e criaturas do mar também vêm ajudá-la, e como não há outras sereias na luta, as enguias que lutam com ela em sua Fase 2 podem ser vistas como substitutas. |-|Outros = *As animações de Cuphead e Mugman quando recebem a poção azul do Elder Kettle ou algum Super Art, podem ser uma referência ao marinheiro Popeye comendo espinafre Categoria:Elementos do jogo Categoria:Cuphead